It Could Be
by Honeypuff Moonmoon
Summary: Earth is the only place in the universe where life is known to exist. So is it time for Yzak to "get a life"? He never liked Earth much...


It Could Be

A/N: Well hello to anyone who might be reading this little fic. It just came to me while my mind was in its usual hiding place, namely the gutter… I'm kidding. Please excuse the ramblings of this particular madwoman- I will not be held responsible for my actions or words while I am experiencing acute boredom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED

Chapter 1: Earth

_Could- expressing possibility: used to express that something is possibly true or happening in the future _

Yzak slammed the laptop that stood in front of him shut. He could not concentrate! That will to work just wasn't there today. He crossed his arms and slumped back in his chair with a huff to glare out of the window in his pathetic little makeshift office. Natural, skin-damaging sunlight poured in through the ugly curtains.

He uncrossed his arms; it was too damn hot to sit like that. He grimaced realizing he could feel his uniform stick to his sweaty back. It was too damn hot to do anything! He couldn't make his mind take in the work he had to do! He couldn't even finish reading a single sentence! He was like a fish out of water, he realized pulling his sticky uniform from his back. A Coordinator out of space was like a fish out water… well, maybe not.

Yzak clenched his teeth and jerked his arm up to wipe away the sweat that had appeared on his forehead, how he hated Earth! Why ZAFT had decided to send him back down here he simply couldn't understand. Hadn't he established himself as one to stay in space and serve the homeland there with all he had?

BuZZZ…

zzzz

ZZZ

zzz

ZZZ

Yzak scowled.

He swatted away a fly that buzzed across his field of vision. He watched it as it did an almost drunk turn to fly past him again. He waved at it but it lazily evaded him. His jaw was starting to ache as he clenched his teeth and swiped at the fly again and again but the disgusting creature dodged him at that same lazy speed.

Yzak grabbed a book from his desk and held it up above his head, ready, ready to strike! He held his breath, waiting for the fly, his muscles tensed. He watched it circle the room, his eyes narrowed into slits.

The fly drifted to a stop right where Yzak had hoped it would.

Yzak grinned.

He swung the book, slamming it down with a loud bang. His grin stretched further across his face. He sat there grinning down at his desk, his arms outstretched and his muscles straining, crushing the fly over and over again in his mind.

Then he heard it.

A buzz by his ear.

He had missed…

Yzak scowled and flew up from his chair, swinging the book about. The fly's buzzing sounded oddly like laughter to him. It was making fun of him! The book suddenly came into contact with a lamp. Yzak snarled and dove forward to catch it. He let the book fall and managed to throw himself underneath it and grab hold. He scowled up at the ceiling from where he lied on the floor with the lamp held tightly against his heaving chest. A drop of sweat rolled down his cheek. His scowl deepened.

He had had enough!

He jumped up and stormed out of his makeshift office.

*

"Ha, I win!" Shiho grinned as she made her third o and crossed through all three of them.

"I hate this game," Dearka moaned putting his head in his hands.

"That's just because I'm better," Shiho laughed.

Suddenly the door to Yzak's office flew open and out came the Commander with a scowl on his face. But that wasn't out of the ordinary at all. What did seem a bit out of place was the lamp he was clutching to him as though afraid it might suddenly sprout legs and run away.

"Oh dear…" Dearka mumbled. "I guess he's had enough of that hairdresser cutting his hair wrong- he wants his hair like _that!_"

Shiho shot him a dirty look, mumbling stuff like that while Yzak looked ready to commit genocide certainly was not a good idea.

"Hahnenfuss!" Yzak shouted.

"Yes sir?" she asked standing up and saluting him.

"I have had enough!" he declared lifting the lamp up above his head.

Shiho glanced sideways at Dearka.

"I told you so," he mouthed.

Yzak stomped across the room where they had sent his team to stand by. Shiho rolled her eyes and followed him.

"I can't stand this place!" he yelled. "I want you to inform the rest of the team that we'll be leaving in half an hour!"

Shiho took a deep breath. "But Commander, the repairs to the ship will take at least another two days," she replied.

Yzak's scowl deepened and he muttered something under his breath along the lines of "inept" and "idiots". Shiho nervously chewed on her lip as she followed him downstairs and into the hangar.

He made his way towards the Voltaire's station where a burly man in the typical repairman overalls seemed to be asleep behind the steering wheel of a vehicle carrying a large metal pole of some sort. Yzak gripped the lamp so hard his knuckles were starting to turn white. He clenched his jaw. This was Earth for you, crawling with idiots who really had absolutely no clue how to do their jobs.

Yzak stomped towards him until he stood right in front of the vehicle and he was pleased to say within the shade that the large metal pole that was now above his head made.

"Hey! You lazy ass incompetent oaf!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

The man jerked upright and accidentally kicked a switch when he pulled his feet from the dashboard.

Yzak Joule wasn't a fool. He knew how gravity worked. He could measure falling stuff in his head. He should have known that standing underneath a metal pole being carried by a vehicle whose driver was currently sound asleep and who didn't look that able to begin with would result in something terrible. Something, perhaps like gravity, welcoming the pole back down to earth…

* * *

Oh dear poor Yzak!

I haven't killed him, he's very much alive as you will see in chapter two which still needs to be put down on a blank Word doc and submitted but which is coming soon! Why and where exactly they are on earth will be explained in the next chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts- what is going to happen to our dear silver haired commander? Also constructive criticism and any tips for improving are welcome!

Anyways, I just kinda felt like I needed to post this because sadly this little pairing has sort of died out. Oh how I miss the days of the Shizak. I don't know how often I will be updating this fic as I am a procrastinator… but I will try my best. This has been a nice little author's rant. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
